Post Aruba
by Nerdzilla91
Summary: Leading off from the last scene in season three and Constantine has just dropped his bombshell whilst the Legends are in Aruba. This story will follow the after math, how the team cope and how Avalance proceed with there relationship and how Sara's fathers death will affect them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The legends return to the ship begrudgingly after only one day in Aruba after Constantine's abrupt announcement that their work after defeating Mallus. Sara, Mick, Ray, Wally and Nate all trudged onto the bridge on the waverider and all surrounded the panel.  
"So it may only have been a day but laying in that sun for a short while felt great!" Ray exclaimed with positivity and a bright smile. Mick growled under his breath and headed for the door.  
"Shut it Haircut, you all ruined my vacation again! I need a beer". Ray's smile slowly disappears and he turns to the rest of the group.  
Sara is stood at the panel in her standard pose resting upon the side. "Gideon?" Sara called for the AI.  
"Yes Captain?" the AI replied.  
"I need you to do a scan of all of time and space, we need to find out where these dragon. Creature things are coming from?! I need to get ahead of whatever this is before Constantine needs picking up."  
"Of course Captain, the search may take a while this isn't a subject I'm very familiar with, perhaps Miss Tomaz could assist me?"  
Sara looks to Zari who is has placed herself on the stairs of the captain's office. Zari realizes the attention is on her and quickly gets up. "Uhh yeah I can do an algorithm to look for fresh portals I guess but It'll be a long job, how long do we have until Constantine is back?"  
"Who knows! He's gone back to his dungeons and dragons game with Gary, apparently it was our fault the game was interrupted, so we probably have a few hours maybe a day at most, that guy lives on his own schedule….Nate can you do some research, see if any of these things have popped up throughout history? And Ray, take Wally and just do what you do best I guess" Ray gave a cheesy grin "No problem captain, I can look for disturbances in the time vortex using the time manipulator that I've been working on, you see I just needed to look at the math's and it was simple to pick a pattern you just need…"  
"Ok Ray that sounds great you guys do that," Sara interjects, not having the energy to pretend to understand Ray's science jargon. "So you guys know what you're doing? I'm going to get out of this comfortable swimming costume and into something more captainy and get back to you…" With that the teams disperse in different directions of the ship. Before Sara can leave the bridge Wally is still waiting around.  
"Sara I really wish I could help but I have to leave." Wally just blurts out. Sara looks stunned. 'What's happened?"  
Wally just smiles " Nothing bad, Iris just text me, Cecil's gone into labour and I really want to be there for my dad, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but.." Sara waves her hand and returns the smile. "Don't worry Wally just go, go be with your family, we'll be fine here without you, just make sure to send all our love," Sara playfully punches Wally in the arm and pushes him away. Wally moves in and hugs Sara. "Thanks a lot," Wally zips out the room instantly. Sara just stands for a moment in silence and takes it in. Knowing she still needs to change, she instead heads into her office and goes straight for the bottle of whiskey on the side and pours herself a glass and leans against the table slowly sipping it.  
"Captain you are receiving a transmission from agent Sharp, shall I put her on?" Gideon calls to Sara. "Yes Gideon put her though." Sara was giddy and nervous all at the same time, everything was so up in the air for the two women but she also needed to know what Constantine had told them, unless Gary had already informed her and this was a business call.  
Ava's face appeared on the monitor in front of Sara, her cheeks blushed red straight away and Sara remembered she was half naked but also knowing that Ava had already seen less than this in the past, made Sara smile more seeing Ava squirm.  
"Hey! What's going on?" Sara asked with her huge smile and maneuvering her body more to make Ava squirm.  
"Well Miss Lance I see you've arrived back early from your vacation, I did try to contact you in Aruba only to find you had all left suddenly, thought I'd check in and see if everything was ok?"  
"It was…until Gary and Constantine turned up" Sara replies looking fed up. Ava's scrunched up her face at the mention of Constantine. "So what did they want?"  
"Well they turned up with a dragons head and said us releasing Mallus brought loads of monsters to our world, so I've got the team looking into it.."  
"And you?" Ava asks looking concerned at her undetermined girlfriend.  
"I dunno, it's just never ending, as soon as I think we catch a break and actually do the job right, we do what we do best and screw everything up…" Sara continues to drain her glass.  
"But you forget Miss Lance, you and your team screw things up for the better, just because you can't see it now, you will do," Ava responds with a shy smile on her face, still too nervous to look at Sara.  
Sara nervously place with her glass, spinning on her finger around the rim and looks up at Ava.  
"So…uh we never really finished our conversation properly the other day, did you want to come over…maybe if you're not busy, I've got some time before dealing with John and the team and maybe we could just talk… relax.. you know whatever…" Sara waffles out her words as she rest her glass down on the desk and fold her arms across her chest.  
This time Ava looks straight up at Sara and smiles "Well I have got a couple of Mallus related reports I need to finish but I can be with you in an hour? If that's ok with you?"  
Sara's trying to look more nonchalant and hide her glee. "Yeah sure just get here when you need to, it'll give me time to cover up..." Sara gives a coy wink at Ava and the transmission end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara had been keeping herself busy for the last hour waiting for Ava's arrival. She had already checked on the team and given them the rest of the night off. She had heard nothing from Constantine and Gideon could not locate him. So she knew she could relax for a while, Constantine would appear again when he wanted to be found, it wasn't the first time he had fallen off the map since she had known him and it wouldn't be the last time. It was just like him to make a big deal of things and then shrug it off the next moment. After showering and finally getting back to wearing regular day clothes again she had realised that it been over an hour and Ava still hadn't arrived on the ship. This made Sara nervous, she knew Ava wouldn't be in trouble but things between them was still jagged, back in Aruba Sara acted cocky with the knowing that things would get better between them but Ava still hadn't reciprocated her admission of Love. Ray had interrupted their last talk and since then it had only been random flirting and messages in the couple of days after Mallus. Sara had never been good on talking or revealing her feelings but she couldn't let Ava go again and knew she would need to open up or risk their relationship. Sara was back in her office, nursing another glass of whiskey on a chair in the corner of the room. She had just managed to convince Nate, who was feeling rather clingy these days after Amaya had left, to go and hang out with Ray. She did feel sorry for him but she didn't want to risk anymore interruptions that day. As she took the last sip of her whiskey a time portal opens up in the room and Ava enters. She wasn't in her usual Pant Suite but in a casual pair of jeans and a flowing grey shirt/blouse. She had her hair down, exactly the way Sara loved.  
"Hey! Looks like you started the party without me?" Ava uttered with a shy smile on her face and gesturing towards the empty glass. She walked up and lent against the table. Sara stands up heads over to Ava and kisses her on the cheek and then strolls over to the whiskey bottle. Ava is blushing from the kiss; Sara ignores this casually as she pours herself and Ava a drink. The risk of Ava not being ready for that type of affection with her was a risk Sara was willing to take whether it was well received or not.  
"Well what did you expect when you keep a girl waiting for so long?" Sara responds as she sits back in her chair.  
"I didn't realise you ever needed an excuse to drink in your office," Ava says whilst still shyly smiling and registering the small kiss in her head. The room went oddly silent for a moment, both women not sure what to do next. It was only a week or so ago that they were the happiest they've ever been and now they were almost like strangers again. They had both been so excited for that moment that neither of them knew how to act now.  
"So...how was work?" Sara asks awkwardly.  
"I love you too!" Ava responds abruptly. Sara seems taken aback by this admission and continues to look on at Ava whilst reaching for her drink again. Ava places her glass down on the table beside her and continues to talk.  
"I...I'm sorry that's not really how I pictured telling you that in my head but I've just been doing a lot of thinking and I just didn't want things to be awkward with us and I guess after Mallus and us breaking up and me not knowing who am I…I just wanted to tell you that and if you've changed your mind because the dangers gone or for whatever reason I just wanted to tell you that…so if you could talk so I can stop babbling that'd be great…" Ava takes a deep breath and takes a sip from her glass again.  
Sara takes a deep breath herself and places her glass down.  
"I don't say anything if I don't mean it, I meant it both of the times I've said it. Ave's this shouldn't be awkward, we should both be happy." Sara gets up and stands next to Ava at the table and takes her hand. "I know that it hasn't been easy with me and my fears and you finding out the truth about yourself but this is real between us and having to wait so long for this conversation has killed me and if you're willing, I really want us to try this again and be happy again."  
Ava looks down at the floor and back to Sara, "I'm glad you've said that and I haven't managed to embarrass myself but if we could start fresh, I would really like that…?"  
Sara smiles brightly and looks into the director's gorgeous eyes and kisses her. They passionately reunite their lips again and break away both smiling. Sara slides her hand in her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Ava. She opens the note that reads 'This spot reserved for the girlfriend of Sara Lance' A tear wells up in Ava's eyes. "You kept this?" Sara nods calmly.  
"I knew when I found that, that I had made a mistake but I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, so I kept it as a reminder but now I want you to have it, you called dibs on that spot after all" Sara smiles and Ava leans in for a kiss. They kiss for a minute and then Sara pulls away, takes Ava's hand and starts to leave the office.  
"Sorry to interrupt Captain…" Both of the women roll their eyes before they can even leave "…but I have an urgent call from Felicity Smoke that I strongly suggest that you take..."  
Sara runs over to the phone and looks over at Ava, "Don't worry this will take two seconds,"  
She picks up the phone, "Hey Felicity, what's up I'm a little busy?" Sara winks over at her newly formed girlfriend, causing her to blush again. Sara's face starts to fall, her complexion goes pale. "Ok I'll be right there." Sara puts the phone down and looks at Ava. "I'm sorry I need to go, my dad's in the hospital, I'm so sorry…"  
"No no don't be I understand, go be with him, if you need anything let me know, ok?" Ava responds urgently and worried by the sight of her strong willed woman in front of her.  
"Thanks, I'll call when I can, promise…" and with that Sara runs out of the office and heads for the jump ship leaving Ava all alone and confused. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Sara had returned from Star city and locked herself up in her courters. Ray, Zari, Nate and Mick were congregated outside of her door.  
"Uhh, Sara? Is everything ok in there? We really need you to come out…" Ray shouts through the door.  
Mick starts to chuckle to himself "Too late for Blondie to be coming out don't you think?"  
Zari nudges Mick out of the way and pushes herself in front of the door.  
"Yeah Mick because that's helpful…Sara? its Z...please let me in, or at least let us know what's going on…Gideon won't tell us anything." Zari walks away from the door deflated. "Guy's this is crazy, Gideon? Can you please tell us what happened in Star City?"  
"Well Miss Tomaz I thought the Captain would've told you by now but I'm afraid I was wrong…Captain Lance's father passed away after an altercation in Star City, I suppose she is affected by it a lot more than I had anticipated…"  
"Well no wonder she's been holed up in there, it was her dad, I know what that's like, her sisters gone and now him..." Nate tells the group.  
"So how are we going to get the Captain out, she can't stay in there forever, it's really not healthy...maybe I can shrink down and get in there and then maybe she would talk to me?" Ray suggest hopeful. Zari shakes her head in bafflement. "Sorry Ray but I think the last thing Sara needs it you flying in uninvited, you don't need another beating from Sara this year."  
Ray nods along "I guess your right…what shall we do?"  
"Ray, I think we all know someone who may be able to help us" Zari tells Ray.  
"Who?" Both Nate and Ray respond confused. Zari rolls her eyes at both of them.  
"Gideon, can you send for Director Sharp and make it urgent please?"  
"Of Course Miss Tomaz"  
"If that means you don't need me, then I'm going to get some eats," Mick states and heads away towards the kitchen.  
Then instantly a time portal appears, Ava walks through in her Pant Suite.  
"Is everything ok? I got your message." Ava asks looking concerned.  
"Ava, have you spoken to Sara yet?" Zara asks  
"No, not since the other night, she said she would call, I was going to call her later, I was getting a bit worried but now I really am, what's happened?" Ava looking flushed with fear.  
"Sara's dad died and now she's locked in her room and won't speak to anyone or come out…" Ray explains.  
"Don't worry Legends, leave this with me" Instantly Ava presses a button on her time courier, a portal appears. "You can leave now, I'll deal with you captain." And with that she steps through the portal and walks straight into Sara's room.

Ava walks through the portal and it immediately closes behind her. The lights have been dimmed making the room dark. The room had been trashed, broken belongings and clothes thrown everywhere. Ava scans the room to see, there was a bulge under the duvet covers and next to the bed are empty bottles of beer and scotch. Everywhere smelt musty.  
"Gideon, can you turn the lights on please?" Ava asks the AI. The room brightens; Ava is now able to see the full extent of the mess. It was completely trashed, this was more than anger, and this is the proof of pure pain. Ava slowly edges towards the bed and sits on the edge right by the bulge. The lump starts to move until Sara pulls back the covers, squinting her eyes in the light as she focuses on Ava.  
Sara's face was red and bleary. Her eyes were puffy and there were cuts on her knuckles, obviously from when she had trashed her room. Ava could see this with the holes that must have been punched in the wall.  
"Hey," Ava says quietly and apprehensively.  
Sara looks at Ava as more tears appear and holds back a lump in her throat. "He's gone Ava…It happened so quickly…and I didn't get to say goodbye and Laurel was there…"  
"Laurel was there but I thought?"  
"No she's from another Earth, she called me using Felicity's phone, and it threw me off, it was just too much to process at once…but he died in surgery and now I just…" Sara starts crying again. Ava moves forward towards her but Sara puts a hand up and pushes her back. "Don't please, I can't keep dealing with losing people, you shouldn't have come" Sara says as she brushes her girlfriend off.  
"Oh no Lance I don't think so, I'm sorry about your dad I really am and your sister…not sister but you are not pushing me away again, I am here and you're not losing anyone else…"  
"And can you promise that? Anything I love dies, and not you, I won't let that happen" Sara pushes herself from the bed and stands opposite Ava. Ava stands up in front of Sara and places her hands on the woman's shoulders whilst small tears form in her eyes.  
"No I can't promise that but just because things are tough we can't always push each other away, either we're in this together or we're not and I can guarantee there is no way your dad would've wanted this, your reaction or pushing away love, or are you going to tell me that he would be ok with this?" Ava asks Sara forcefully. Sara bursts into tears and falls into the tall woman's arms.  
"I'm sorry, it just hurts so much and so much I don't understand…" Sara exclaims with her face nuzzled into Ava's shoulder.  
"Ssssh…not now," Ava comforts Sara and strokes her hair whilst Sara continues to cry.  
Ava walks Sara back over to the bed and sits her down; you need to rest for a while and then shower, I'll tidy your room and come back in the morning ok?" Ava asks with a deeper concern on her face. Sara shakes her head.  
"No…can you lay with me for a bit please?" Sara asks gently.  
Ava gives a small smile, "Of course…anything you need," She goes over to the bed and lay's next to Sara. She wraps her arm around Sara's body, pulls her close and they both close their eyes. Gideon turns off the lights, leaving them back in the darkness together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara slowly opened her eyes, everything over the past week just seemed like a swirling blur. Her head had a constant pounding. Her mouth dry and her eyelids felt swollen from all the crying. She rolls over on the bed to find the space next to her is now empty. Ava must have gone to work or Sara had really managed to push her away for good. It was too early to think and guess the 'what if's', she was exhausted from everything. Then, when noticing the light around her, Sara sits up in the bed to find the room a lot cleaner than it was last night. The empty bottles from beside the bed were gone, she could see the floor and apart from the broken objects the room was back to its usual look. Then Ava appears from the bathroom, her hair wet and down, drenching the top of her infamous pant suite. Ava smiles at Sara and joins her at the end of the bed.  
"I hope you don't mind, I got up early and tidied for you and borrowed your shower, I didn't wake you did I?" Ava says whilst looking at Sara with concern.  
"No of course I don't, thank you for everything and for putting up with me, I don't make life easy do I?" Sara places a hand on Ava's and squeezes it.  
"No you don't but I let it go just this once," Ava responds with a coy smile.  
"Have you got to rush off to work? Want breakfast?" Sara asks unable to look Ava in eye, in fear of being left alone.  
"I've definitely got time for you Miss Lance…just try not to break up with me before or after, my heart can't take it." Spoken with great confidence, Ava rises from the bed and helps Sara up also. Sara just steps forward and press her lips against Ava's and pulls her in closer. This was the first time she felt normal and her father wasn't on her mind. How does this woman have this effect on the small blonde?  
Ava pulls away from Sara whilst looking lovingly into her eyes.  
"Come on Miss Lance, let's get you dressed, you need to leave this room and quite frankly a team who are falling apart without you." Ava laughs.  
Sara rolls her eyes, "Are you sure there's no chance of staying in here one more day, we could hide away together?" Sara swinging her and Ava's hands flirtatiously.  
"And as great as that sounds, we both have teams we need to lead, but I'm not opposed to hiding away tonight, if you need to talk or just release some stress?" Ava leans in for another kiss. Sara smiles and reciprocates.

Sara and Ava holding hands, walk into the kitchen smiling and Sara looking a lot more fresh and alive than the previous night. They head straight for the fridge when they are suddenly stopped by the view of Constantine sat with his feet propped up on the counter top and smoking a cigarette. He looks over at the two women and smirks.  
"John?" Sara asks with a surprised tone.  
"Constantine. Of course." Ava states with disapproval and a look of discontent.  
"Well hello ladies, I was hoping for a better reaction than that but then I've had my pleasure already from this place so today's just business." Constantine winks at Sara which instantly feels Ava with rage.  
"John, how did you get here? And where the hell have you been?" Sara asks slightly annoyed.  
"Well I was searching for a demon in the aether but then got distracted by a gallant young lad who long story short happened to be possessed, he was great in bed but then him trying to kill me afterwards made things awkward, so I ripped the demon from his soul and then I used this handy time courier that I had borrowed from Gary and just popped on board, I didn't think you would mind not that I care if you do…" Constantine explains.  
"Wait, Gary, lent you of all people very sensitive government property?!" Ava rubs her forehead aggressively.  
"Oh I never said he lent it to me, I said I borrowed it but to be honest Pet, it's not quite my thing, you can have it back," Constantine throws the time courier over to Ava, whose face was filling with red. Sara noticing this, steps in the middle of the director and the demonologist.  
"John I take it you're here with more information and not just to give my girlfriend an aneurism?" Sara says starting to get more frustrated.  
"Now that would just be a bonus love but I have found one of the locations that released a demon called Parius, a nasty creature with a fiery temper, a bit like her," he says nodding over in Ava's direction. Ava's anger fills up. "So I've come to get your handy team to help me get rid of it, shouldn't take too long, we should be back in time for the evening news."  
Sara looks round at Ava with a look that says she can't be bothered to fight him.  
"I'm going to get this back to Gary before I find a reason to arrest that, (she gestures towards Constantine who has just put a cigarette out and is now lighting a new one) just please don't let him be here later?" Ava finishes and leans in to kiss her girlfriend goodbye when Constantine interrupts them.  
"Oh how is young Gary? We were meant to see his d&d mates yesterday but I never heard anything from him"  
"Wait you haven't seen Gary, I thought he was with you all week? He said he was going to fight demons with you!" Ava asks angrily.  
Constantine heads over to the fridge and noses inside.  
"Nah pet, I ain't seen him since Aruba, you're his boss you should know more than me…"  
"Wait has Gary been missing for a week and no one has noticed?" Sara questions whilst trying not to laugh. Then a time portal opens up in the kitchen and suddenly a dirty and sweaty Gary still dressed as Constantine and dragging a demons head behind him, enters the kitchen. He drops the head and runs towards Ava who has already put her hand up to stop him getting too close.  
"Oh thank god, Director Sharp! Everyone left me in Aruba and then my time courier went missing and there was no way I was going to get the head through customs so I had to hitchhike here until I could get to the bureau for a spare courier…I'm sorry about my clothes but I thought you would all be worried about me so I wanted to find you straight away!" Everyone in the room looks blankly at Gary, whose exasperated smile is slowly fading away. "Wait you were worried? Right"  
"Ahem, I'm not going to lie to you Gary but I didn't notice but i am seriously thinking you should go back onto training…it shouldn't take a week to get from Aruba, why didn't you just call someone?" Ava asks looking sternly.  
"Anyone I spoke to couldn't speak English or avoided me; you wouldn't believe what I've been through." Gary explained quickly before he angered his boss more.  
"I'm not surprised being dressed like a light bulb wearing a trench coat, I would avoid you…more so than usual." Ava states.  
"Don't be so hard on the lad; I think he looks pretty good." Constantine nods and lights another cigarette. Ava is about to interject but becomes too infuriated by the demonologist.  
"John you be quite and sit, Ava maybe you should just take Gary and I'll see you later? I don't want either of them to put you in a mood for the rest of the day," Sara steps in trying to keep Ava calm before this situation gets more escalated.  
"Your right, this isn't how I pictured my morning, come one Gary!" Ava opens a time portals, she smiles at Sara and glares at Constantine until she has passed through the portal. Gary grabs the demon's head, wave's goodbye to John and Sara and runs through the portal before it closes.  
Sara turns her attention back to Constantine. "Ok let's go get the team, no more nonsense."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of the Legends and Constantine gathered on the bridge. They were all stood around the centre panel.  
"So like I was telling your captain earlier I've been around and about and come into some information on where an open portal is and the demon that was released. The demon goes by the name of Parius or if you're not a complete imbecilic like myself, Pruflas." Constantine Explains.  
"Ooh I know this one…uh mythical creature…grand duke of hell…aaand that's pretty much all I can remember," Nate says looking dumfounded with the fuzzy information in his brain.  
"10 points for the pretty boy, the demon Pruflas can be found at the tower of Babel aka Iraq, so why don't you people do your future tech stuff and I can be on my merry way," Constantine straightens up his jacket and reaches for his cigarette packet.  
"Ok so we just need to find an anachronism in time and then we find the demon right? Gideon?! Look for anachronism in Iraq, Tower of babel" Sara asks the AI.  
"Of course captain, I have found a level 5 anachronism in Iraq 1600, just when the Ottoman Dynasty take power there are rumours of a monster trying to take power instead, I think this might be what you were looking for," Gideon informs the captain.  
"Ok guys, me, Ray, Constantine and Zari will go look around and see what's happening, the rest of you stay here in case we need backing up, Gideon set a course for Iraq 1600 and Legends let's go find ourselves a demon!" Sara orders and starts to head out of the bridge.

Sara, Ray, Zari and Constantine are walking around a bustling street market. The weather was boiling and the sun was searing their skin. Zari and Sara were wearing flowing cloth dresses with a hood covering Sara's face and a big hat covering Zari's head. Ray was wearing clothe trousers, open toed sandals and white baggy shirt. Constantine on the other hand is strutting beside them all still wearing his usual suit and long brown coat.  
"Um John, do you not think that your standing out a bit, wearing what you do normally?" Ray asks the demonologist.  
"Yeah cos you three really don't stand out wearing that, looks like we're going to a rubbish fancy dress party, I'll stick to these thanks. I may have been dragged to the past doesn't mean I need to look bad." John explains whilst lighting another cigarette.  
"Well if you're not going to try and fit in then you can stop talking, which is a bonus for any century that you inhabit." Sara hisses at Constantine "Now there doesn't seem to be any problems…"  
In that moment a group of scared people run past the group and the sound of screams and bangs fill the distance ahead of them.  
"Oh look someone spoke too soon again, looks like another day to try and avoid death," Zari says sarcastically whilst looking over at Sara.  
"Not now Z, now let's go!" Sara shouts as the group run towards the screaming. They pushed their way through the hordes of people and crouch down behind an old wagon that had been abandoned. Sara is pushing her around the wagon to see what all the commotion was about. She sits back and looks at the group.  
"Ok Ray get your suite out, I need you to shrink and get through that crowd, there's too much happening, I can't see."  
Ray nods towards Sara, "No worries captain leave it with me"  
Ray pulls his atom suite out and runs into the crowd. Once shrunk down he fly's through crowd, the banging noises are getting closer. He finally reaches a clearing and can't believe what he's seeing. A large man with the head of an eagle is ploughing its way through the market, destroying everything in its path.  
"Captain it's not looking good, I've found the demon and he's a bit bigger than what I thought, I'm going to need some back up!" Ray fly's overhead and reverts to his normal size. He shoots at the demon, which gets its attention and proceeds to try and swipe at Ray. A gust of wind knocks the demons backwards. Zari uses her totem on the Demon, herself, Sara and Constantine was stood in a row in front of the demon ready for action. Ray fly's down and joins them. The demon laughs at them. He waves his hand in front of them and sends a large beam of light at them; Ray and Constantine jump out of the way, whilst Zari knocks Sara to the ground and takes the whole blast. Her eyes glow gold and instantly uses her totem on Sara, Sara leaps out of the way.  
"Z, don't do this, it's all good," Sara says ready for anything. Zari just gets angrier and goes to use her totem again, but Sara jumps and flips over Zari and kicks her in the back knocking Zari to the ground and rendering her unconscious. The demon reduces to average size and his eagles head disappear reveal the face of a harsh, brown haired man. The man just laughs at the legends and fly's off into the distance.  
"What the hell was that, a little bit of warning would have been nice!" Sara shouts at Constantine.  
"Sorry love, next time I'll ask the demon what powers he has before he attacks ask" Constantine remarks sarcastically. Sara just scowls at the demonologist.  
"Come on Ray; just help me get Z back to the ship.

Zari has been placed in the med bay under restraint before she gains consciousness again. Constantine is meditating, trying to find answers with how to deal with this new demon causing havoc. Sara is back in her courters having just changed from her undercover disguise. A time portal opens and in enters Ava. She walks straight up to her girlfriend and kisses her. Sara smiles at her.  
"Hi, I needed that; it's been such a long day…"  
"Tell me, what's happened?" Ava asks with concern in her voice. So Sara explains what happened after Ava had left that morning and then what had happened with the demon and Zari.  
"Wow, do you think you guys will need the bureau's help? I can get them straight on it," Ava offers.  
"No it's fine, you have enough to handle with the Mallus aftermath, plus I don't think we're at that stage yet." Sara says as she wearily heads over and sits on her bed. Ava follows her and starts to stroke the small blondes hair.  
"And how are you feeling other than with what happened today?" Her girlfriend inquires?  
"I'm ok, well I'm not but I'm coping, just trying to get through the mission, the same thing my dad would've done on the force," Said with a half-smile. Ava pulls Sara in closer and holds her. Sara pushes back and looks in to Ava's eyes.  
"I need a distraction…care to help me out?" Ava just smiles with excitement and starts to passionately kiss her girlfriend. They lay back on the bed, Sara rolls on top of her girlfriend with kisses getting harder and the two bodies getting excited and as they start to pull at each other's clothes, Gideon turns off the lights and finally gives them some privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara is back in Star City and she is at the local cemetery. The world around her is sombre, the clouds are dark and everything is silent. She is surrounded by a grieving arrow team as she watches her father's coffin being lowered into the ground one inch at a time. A black tear falls from her eye and takes what seems like forever for it to hit the ground. Opposite Sara is the Earth 2 Laurel staring blankly at the lowering coffin, she has a blank expression. The sky starts to turn as dark as the clouds and rain begins to attack them. Everybody around Sara scatters in multiple directions and looks for cover from the rain. Sara steps closer to the grave only to find the coffin had disappeared completely leaving just a shallow hole in the ground, she looks up and around her, and a decomposed Quentin Lance is stood right next to his daughter. She jumps back in shock.  
"Dad? What the hell is happing?" Sara asks in Shock.  
Instead of replying Quentin lunges at his daughter and lifts her by the throat.  
"Why couldn't you stay dead? Everything you love suffers!" And with that Quentin throws his daughter into the Grave and he starts to fill the ground with dirt. Everything for Sara goes black.

Sara wakes up screaming with a panicked Ava holding Sara down by the wrists. Sara's eyes lock on to Ava's and Ava slowly releases her grip on her girlfriend. Sara slowly sits up as Ava hands Sara a glass of water and places her other hand on Sara's chest to try and soothe her.  
"Everything's ok, I'm here." Ava reassures her girlfriend. Sara nods along as she sips her water and places it down next to her. She places her hand on Ava's and looks up at her.  
"I'm sorry about this again, I'm starting to make a habit of waking up to you like this,"  
"It's ok just talk to me," Ava states compassionately.  
"I was just dreaming of my dad, my inner demons really have fun when I'm asleep…what time is it?" Sara asks exhausted.  
"…Midnight…we ah, haven't been asleep that long, I woke up to you screaming and thrashing, I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Ava tells her girlfriend as she takes her hand away from her chest. "Did you want to talk about the dream?"  
"No I don't think so, it wasn't really a dream more like flashes, I just want to get rid of this Pruflas guy so I can just breath and finally grieve," Sara replies.  
Ava looks at her girlfriend with more concern than before, "Well I think you do an excellent job of avoiding, I definitely noticed that's a habit you have… (Ava smiles) did you want me to come to the funeral? I mean if it's not too soon for you I totally get that just thought you'd want some support, not that your friends from Star city wouldn't be there to help…" Ava's babbling gets cut off with a gentle kiss from Sara.  
"I would love you to be there, I need someone to keep in me check and these last couple of days have really helped, you definitely keep me on my toes, although my mum will probably be there…"  
Ava starts to look alarmed at the mention of Sara's mother when Gideon interrupts them.  
"Captain, Miss Tomaz has woken, the rest of the legends are waiting for you in the med bay,"  
"Thanks Gideon, we'll be right there,"

Sara and Ava join the rest of the legends who are stood around Zari, who has woken up and looking a bit confused.  
"Hey how are you feeling?" Sara asks the totem bearer.  
"Ok I guess, I just remember a light and then I was here, what happened?" Zari asks still confused as ever.  
"Well this Pruflas guy seems to be able to control people in some kind of way, you tried to kill me but don't worry I knocked you out," Sara states quite proud of herself.  
"Oh ok…So what does this mean for taking him down?" Zari asks looking for answers.  
"Don't worry, Constantine's in the library doing some chanting, he thinks he can find a way or a spell to stop this demon guy, so our only job is the close the portal" Nate explains whilst clicking and slapping his hands like he normally does when acting knowledgeable.  
"And how do you think you're going to be able to close the portal?" Ava asks from the corner of the room.  
"Ah well I can answer, I spoke to cisco who developed a bomb to close breaches to other worlds a couple of years ago, so I've been looking at his research and I think I might be able to adapt it to close the dimensional portals instead," Ray states with one of his goofy smiles.  
"Good, how long do you think it'll take?" Sara asks the scientist.  
"Hopefully? A couple of hours" Ray says trying not to look too nervous.  
"Ok good, Nate, Mick you go help Ray see if you can't help him get it done quicker, Zari you stay and rest until Gideon says you're good to go, I'm going to find Constantine, see if he's finished chanting. Ok everyone you've got your jobs, let's go fix the locks," Sara quips and heads out of the med bay into the corridor and Ava catches up to her as Ray, Nate and Mick head in the opposite directing for the lab.  
"Hey wait up!" Ava calls to Sara. Sara turns and faces her girlfriend.  
"Sorry I didn't say bye, there's just a lot to do…" Sara apologises.  
"Oh no I understand, I just want to know you're going to be careful with John, I know my jealousy of him is ever so obvious these days but there is something about him, I saw how he was when Mallus took over you, he was almost ready to throw you under the boat, I just think you and team should keep your barriers up with him, there's something not quite right and I just can't put my finger on it." Ava warns her girlfriend. Sara walks closer to Ava and puts her hand on Ava's shoulder.  
"Don't worry I can handle John Constantine, Oliver warned me long before you but for now he's helping and I can't keep seeking out evil in others but I like that you worry…and that your Jealous," Sara states flirtatiously.  
"Ok well I'll be keeping an eye on him anyway, I just want you to be safe, and just try to ignore the jealous part ok?" Ava winks at her girlfriend.  
"I will and thank you for caring but I'll be fine and there's no way I'm forgetting the jealous thing. I can get some much enjoyment out of that (Sara smiles and kisses her girlfriend) I'll see you later my green eyed monster," Sara smiles at Ava playfully and heads down the corridor to go and find Constantine.  
Ava shakes her head at her gorgeously flirty girlfriend, presses a button on her time courier and walks through a portal to the bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Strutting up the corridor of the waverider on her journey to find Constantine, Sara can't help but think about her girlfriend. Both of the women had been through so much in the last couple of weeks and yet they always find each other. This makes Sara smile, she was being honest when she told Ava this was the happiest she's ever been. Even with Nyssa she wasn't so happy, yes there's love and affection for the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul but they were never destined to be together, there was always a hierarchy of power with the two women's relationship but with Ava it was different, they were both comfortable in their positions and all each other wanted was to keep each other protected no matter what. Ava just wanted Sara regardless of the past or present and that made Sara so comfortable and needed. She needed to get this attitude straight and stop pushing the director away or one day she could end up regretting it. In that second Constantine came bounding around the corner just missing Sara by a fraction.  
"Sorry Love can't stop, need to look for a book," Constantine called back to Sara as he headed for the captain's office. Sara shakes her head in frustration and chases after the demonologist. Once Sara catches up with Constantine, she sees him in her office riffling through a leather satchel that he had brought on board with him.  
"Ah yes that's the ticket," Constantine finds the book and starts flicking through until he finds the page he needs.  
"John! Stop! What's happening?" Sara orders the demonologist who isn't paying any attention to her and reading the book and mumbling to himself incoherently. He walks to the other side of the room and pours himself a drink whilst still reading the book. As he lifts the glass to mouth he finally puts the book down and looks at Sara.  
"Sorry love I didn't see you there," John nods towards Sara. Sara looks frustrated.  
"What have you found John, time really is of the essence,"  
"Well I've been doing some spiritual searching and it turns out I have a spell in my handy notebook that will conjure Pruflas here to the ship?" Constantine explains.  
"Here on the ship? Ok and then what?" Sara asks confused  
"Well we hold him in a force field like we did Mallus and then we're going to ask him some questions," Constantine explains as he continues with his drink.  
"And how's that going to help, did you see what he did to Zari, I can't risk the team like that again," Sara shakes her head at him in disagreement.  
"Ahh but your forgetting love if he's in here then he's not out there changing the timeline plus I found out that this particular demon doesn't have the ability to lie, so we can ask him how to get rid of himself and he has to answer no matter what, if we can keep him contained for long enough for that, then we might stand a chance," Constantine explains looking quite pleased with himself. Sara goes and sits down rubbing her forehead.  
"Ok and how do we make sure that he doesn't put the whammy on us like he did with those people and Zari, I won't risk my team?" Sara asks exhausted.  
"Just have me in the room with him then, there's no risk at all then?"  
"No, I can't let you risk yourself like that, I'll make sure I'm there too, the less people involved the better, and we can get Mick to keep watch, he can call for help if there's any problem, the less he knows about this then the more likely he is to help." Constantine stands up and head for the door.  
"Well that settles it then, I'll go get myself ready and I'll meet you in the lab in an hour and we can have a nice chat with a demon," Constantine struts out to the room leaving Sara with her own thoughts. Her mind starts racing about this new demon and her dad, it never seems to stop. If only her mind could be peaceful for five minutes, Sara stands up and leans against the table in the middle of the room.  
"Gideon can you get a line on Ava?" Sara asks the AI.  
"Of course captain," And with that a video feed pops up with Ava sat in her office. The director smiles instantly at Sara.  
"Heey, how are you, missing me already?" Ava jokes to her girlfriend.  
"Oh yeah these last 30 minutes have really killed me," Sara retorts with a sarcasm and a playful smile.  
"So what's up, need some help with anything?" Ava asks.  
"No just wanted to give you a heads up, were going to conjure Parius or whatever his name is to the ship, it's all safe but I thought I should warn you, especially if anything goes wrong,"  
"Well do you need any help? I can have a team there whenever you need them…" Ava states, starting to look alarmed. Sara cuts her off.  
"No it's fine, the less people involved the better but if something did go wrong I need you to be ready for it, I'm not risking anyone especially not you, just trust that the legends have got it under control," Sara says trying to calm her girlfriend down.  
"Ok but I'm going on the record to state how much I don't like it…you make sure you call me as soon as it's done or I will be sending a hundred agents in whether you need it or not," Ava states with no emotion on her face. Sara just smiles.  
"I love when you get all protective over me,"  
"Shut up Jerk, I've got to go but you better be safe, have Gideon let me know when Constantine is going to conjure the demon, so I can be prepared," Ava warns her girlfriend.  
"Sir, yes sir," Sara playfully salutes.  
Ava just eyes Sara up in annoyance. "Ok I'm going now…Love you…"  
Sara looks Ava in the eyes with a serious look upon her face, Ava looks nervous wishing that she hadn't made her last statement.  
"Love you too Director Sharp,"  
Both women smile at each other with lust in their eyes and the transmission ends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After grabbing mick from his usual spot in the kitchen drinking beer Sara brings him to the lab to meet with Constantine. Constantine is crouched on the floor drawing magical symbols. The symbols to imprison the demon are still on the floor from when they captured both Nora and Damien Dhark. He's just putting the finishing touches to the symbols for the conjuring spell.  
"Why am I here again," Mick asks looking confused by what he is witnessing.  
"Mick I've already said, just stay by the door and try not to look in our direction and if things get messy I need you to call the others," Mick nods along and lifts his gun.  
"So I don't need to use this?"  
"No, not at the moment," Sara says frowning at Mick. Mick just nods his head and grunts as he heads to the back of the room and sits on a chair near the door.  
Sara turns to Constantine and walks over to him and he gets back up off of the floor.  
"So are we all set?" Sara asks the demonologist  
"As ready can be but it's not too late for you to wait outside, I can handle this alone Sara," He warns her.  
"No way, you haven't been able to convince me to back off before so don't think you can now, if you've got this then so have I," Sara states stubbornly.  
"Alright lass…when Pruflas gets here make sure you don't look him in the eye, that's how he cause havoc,"  
"Like Medusa, got it… wait is Medusa real?" Sara asks the demonologist.  
"Yes but she can't turn you to stone but she is a pretty big bitch and her snake hair is more like worms," Constantine tells her as he sits on the floor next to the symbols that he has just drawn on the floor.  
"Ew," Sara looks disgusted and gets herself into position standing behind Constantine.  
Constantine lights a couple of candles, closes his eyes and starts to chant.  
"Pruflas ad me invenient me vocem et apparent. Idcirco praecipio tibi ut producat vestra vera est haec processerat. Daemon contra te morari hic ostendere!"  
The light in the room starts the flicker, the candles go out and the room shakes. A rumble fills the room. Mick jumps up from his chair and stands ready with his gun. A blast of light appears and Pruflas appears on the trap that has been laid for it. Pruflas is trapped in the circle of symbols. He's stood in his human form. He looks like a godly creature from thousands of years ago but with the look of hatred in his eyes. The angry demon starts the slam his fists at the invisible barrier. It makes the ship shake. Mick walks forward and points his gun at the demon. "Hey knock it off!"  
The demon man just laughs at Mick and stops banging his fists.  
"Feeble human, do you really think that scares me? (Gesturing at Mick's flame gun) This won't hold me long, you know it don't you demon hunter?" He states looking at Constantine. "I can sense you power, don't look shocked and once I'm out, I will take that power,"  
"Yeah yeah mate, when I start to get worried I'll let you know but for now I've got a few questions for you," John retorts not fazed by the demon. Sara walks to Constantine and speaks under her breath.  
"How long do you think we can keep him trapped?"  
"Not going to lie love…I think we probably have about 30 minutes…" John tells Sara whilst not looking at her.  
"Are you serious? And then what are we supposed to do?" Sara asks angrily.  
"I'm not sure love; I figured we could just wing it." Constantine says as he steps over to the demon  
Sara is so angry and trying her best to not look at the demon but she can't help but stare.  
"Mick get back, trust me on this," Sara calls to Mick. Mick keeps looking at the demons but nods his head in agreement and heads to the back of the room again.  
"So Pruflas my mate I see you causing your havoc, why not in your own dimension?" Constantine asks the demon. The rage builds in the demon knowing it had the answer the question and had no choice to when being trapped in that prison.  
"Well after an eternity of punishing others in my dimension it gets boring, I needed a new challenge, seeing as Mallus broke the time stream how could I not take my chance to rule this universe?" Pruflas explains taking great pride in himself.  
"So you have to answer everything truthfully? And you can't lie?" Sara jumps in.  
The demon looks down already fed up and looks back at Sara, "That is true, I was cursed a few thousand years ago and now I am unable to lie, just a little thing that I have to try and get past in my life," Sara smiles at the demon.  
"So how do we send you back to your dimension?" Sara asks.  
"You can't" The demon answers smugly.  
"Well you managed to get here, why can't you go back?" Sara ask starting to get irritated now.  
"The portal is one way, there is no way of sending me or anyone else who may have entered through it, I don't make the rules I just take full advantage of them," Pruflas explains to Sara with a smug look on his face. Sara steps closer to the prison still staring straight at the demon. John jumps forward. "No Sara stop, don't look at him!" John tries to warn Sara but it's too late. Sara is already entranced. Pruflas head turns in to the large Eagle form that they had witnessed earlier. He head-butt's the barriers causing the whole prison to collapse around him. He waves his hand again and sends a bright beam of light straight at Sara's eyes. Mick jumps up and runs at the demon whilst firing his gun at the demon which just angers Pruflas more. His eye shine brighter and Sara's eyes copy. She spins around and kicks the gun out of Mick's hand. Mick charges at Sara but she just flips over him, he turns around to face her. She kicks him in the stomach knocking him back and then Pruflas steps forward and knocks Mick against a wall rendering him unconscious. Sara then turns to Constantine.  
"Oh bollocks, so much for half an hour, now Sara it's me, stay back!" Constantine warns put his hands up in defence and slowly walking backwards into a table. He picks up a random tool and throws it at Sara which she dodges. She steps forward towards the demonologist when she is tackled from behind to the floor. Ava has portalled into the room. She jumps up off the floor and stands ready when Sara gets back off the floor too. The two women start fighting; Ava ducks and dodges when she manages to kick Sara to the floor. "Sorry Sara," Ava states guilty and punches Sara in the face knocking her out. As she gets up and stands back from Sara and turns around to be faced with a larger and angrier Pruflas. He grabs Ava by the throats and lifts her off the floor. Ava struggles to escape and is slowly turn red and she starts to lose oxygen.  
"Pruflas! Stop!" Constantine screams at the demon. Instantly the demon drops Ava to the floor who is now coughing and trying to catch her breath. The demon screams in anger and defeat. A blinding light envelops the room again and the demon has disappeared leaving destruction in its path.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ava is sat next to her girlfriend in the med bay, cradling her hand and stroking her soft blonde hair as she waits for Sara to gain consciousness. In the sweet silence Ava's communication device starts to beep. She moves away from Sara's bed and answers the device. Gary's face appears on the screen. Ava pulls a face of disgust.  
"What is it Gary?" Ava asks in an authoritative tone.  
"Director Sharpe, We need you back at the bureau, you've missed two meetings and don't think you can miss anymore," Gary meekly tells Ava.  
"Sorry Gary you'll have to clear my schedule for the rest of the day, I have urgent business on the waverider, and you'll have to cope without me for today,"  
"B...b...But Director Sharp what am I going to tell people?"  
"Whatever you need to Gary, I don't have time for this I have more important things to take care of!" Ava snaps at Gary and turns off the communication device.  
"So I'm more important than the time bureau? I'm impressed," Sara says wearily from the bed.  
Ava swings round to see Sara trying to sit up in the med bay bed; Ava rushed over to her girlfriend looking very relieved. She helps Sara sit up just enough that she's eye level with Ava.  
"What the hell happened? I remember getting really pissed with that demon and then waking up in my usual spot in the med bad?" Sara asked confused.  
"You tried to kill Mick and Constantine, to be truthful I wasn't as concerned about Constantine but figured you wouldn't be ok if I had let him die." Ava answered truthfully.  
"So how did I get here?"  
"I knocked you out," Ava stated quite proudly.  
"But you weren't even there…were you?" Sara asked suspiciously  
"Well…no…I wasn't there but when Gideon told me you had started the spell, I patched into the waverider cameras…just so I could keep an eye on you and now I'm glad I did, as soon as Mr Rory was injured, I came straight through," Ava replied sheepishly.  
Sara just looked at her girlfriend. "So even though I told you to stay away, you just didn't?"  
Ava looked down with a guilty expression on her face. "I'm sorry Sara I never meant to go against your wishes but I just had this feeling in my gut, I don't like the idea of risking your life…"  
"So you went against my wishes anyway?" Sara says with a stern look on her face. Ava grabs Sara's hand.  
"Don't be like this Sara, I only did it because I was worried and now I'm glad that I did!"  
Sara continues to look at Ava sternly.  
"Fine next time I'll just let you go evil again and kill everyone, if this is the reaction I'm always going to get from you!" Ava anger is building at this point. Then Sara burst out laughing.  
"How could I ever be angry? You saved me again," Sara says as the smile on her face continues to grow. Ava punches Sara in the arm. "You jerk! Don't scare me like that!" Ava smiles.  
"How could I not when it's so easy to do, I love seeing you squirm," Sara pulls Ava in for a kiss. "Thank you for being there, I dread to think what would've happened if you weren't."  
"I will always be there Sara, I don't care how stubborn your being," Ava leans in for another kiss when Gideon interrupts.  
"Nice to see your awake captain, Mr Constantine would like to see everyone on the bridge when you're ready,"  
"Seriously, This whole ruining the moment thing, I'm over it," Ava says playfully as she kisses her girlfriend again. Sara just smiles and reciprocates the kiss.

Sara and Ava head into the bridge together, they find the team scattered around the bridge and Constantine sat on the office stairs smoking a cigarette. Ava gives him a usual look of disgust. Sara leans herself against the panel on the bridge. Mick is stood opposite Sara drinking a beer. He nods towards her, showing he's fine with her after getting knocked out.  
"You alright there love? I assume it's just you now?" Constantine asks the captain.  
"Yes John I'm fine, and I'm sorry I didn't tell the rest of you what was going on, I was just trying to keep you all safe."  
"Stop with the apologise Sara," Constantine interrupts "We've got more pressing things to worry about, like our demon mate,"  
"Ok and how do you suppose we stop him now, asking him questions didn't seem to work out for us now, did it?"  
"Ahh but you didn't see what happened after your lady friend here put you to bed, Pruflas tried to crush her to death…" Constantine explains. Sara looks over at Ava and notices bruises around her neck. How did she not see it before? Sara felt guiltier than before. John continues.  
"…But he didn't, I told him to stop and he did,"  
"How is that possible?" Sara asks looking confused.  
"Well that's what I wondered, so whilst you were napping I did my own research, turns out some demons who are conjured have to take instructions from the conjurer, and that's what happened with me, Pruflas had to take my orders,"  
"Well this is good then, you can just conjurer him again and then give him some orders and we can get rid of him?" Sara asks.  
"My thoughts exactly love," Constantine agrees. Ray steps forward.  
"And good news Captain, I think I've managed to perfect the bomb and theoretically it should close a time portal but I haven't been able to test it of course,"  
"Good work Ray, that doesn't matter now we'll just have to test it anyway if we can find this portal," Sara says.  
"Sorry Captain but our anachronism has increased to a level 12, looks like Pruflas has managed to gain more control of the citizens," Gideon interjects.  
"Ok looks like we can't wait, come on Legends looks like we have a time demon to go and defeat now, and that means you too," Sara looks over at Ava. Ava just nods in assertive agreement and the legends head out of the bridge again. 


End file.
